Nobody's Hero
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: The United Assassin Association Is Cruel Place, A Place Where Dreams Are Fufilled But Also Terminated On Sight, Where The Loser Is Killed Just FOR Losing, Jason Krueger Is A Man On A Mission... A Mission To Defeat Travis Touchdown... Rated-T, May Be Boosted To M If There's Enough Gore & Violence, Strong Language, SYOC; Submit Your OC! INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. Application

_**HELLO! WWE-PG-HATER HERE WITH HIS GREATEST PROJECT YET! A No More Heroes SYOC Fanfic With An ACTUAL Plot Behind It, GASP! Now You Guys Know The Basic Rules But Here's Some NMH Rules Straight From The PG-Hater Himself.**_

_**Rule 1.) NO Sayin' That Your OC Trained Or Is The Son/Daughter Under Travis/Henry... Be Original, Not Just A Mary Sue/Gary Stu With A Beam Katana!**_

_**Rule 2.) Ranks 10 To 1 Are Filled By My OC's, The Ones Who WILL Die.**_

_**Rule 3.) You Must Fill The Entire App, No Questions Asked!**_

_**Rule 4.) There's A Chance This Might Get M-Rated So Brace Yourself.**_

_**The Background Of "Nobody's Hero" Is Set 40 Years After Desparate Struggle, Travis Touchdown & Sylvia Kristel Now Run The UAA As Husband & Wife, The Entire City Of Santa Destroy Is Now More Futuristic, More Peaceful But In The Shadows, The Cruelty Of The UAA That Is Ranking Battles Still Take Place... Travis & Sylvia Are The Only People With This Future, The Rest You Can Make Up. **_

_**LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!**_

* * *

_**Full Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Height & Weight:**_

_**Body-Type:**_

_**Hair Color/Style:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Clothes (BE UNIQUE & FULL!):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Brief History:**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Notable Kills:**_

_**Attributes (1 To 5 Stars):**_

_Strength:_

_Speed:_

_Intelligence:_

_Stamina:_

_Skill:_

_**Overall Stats:**_

_**Weapon Of Choice:**_

_**Theme Song:**_

_**Voice Actor:**_

_**Splash Taunt (The Thing Bosses Have Before The Level):**_

* * *

_**Here's Our Favorite Neighborhood OC...  
**_

_**Full Name: **__Jason Michael Krueger_

_**Age: **__19_

_**Height & Weight: **__5__ Foot 3 And 133 Pounds_

_**Body-Type: **__Muscular For His Age, Has A Growing Problem. Has Tribal Tatoos Running From His Biceps To His Wrists, The Tatoos Cover The Entire Back As Well._

_**Hair Color/Style:** Neck Length Black Hair With Blond Streaks Running Through It._

_**Eye Color: **Hazel Eyes That Females Describe To Be Beautiful..._

_**Clothes (BE UNIQUE & FULL!): **A Red Jacket/Vest, Wears A Black T-Shirt Underneath His Vest/Jacket... Brown Baggy Cargo Pants With A Black Belt That Has A Gold Buckle, He Also Wears Steel Toed Black Boots... He Has Two Tribal Necklaces Hanging From His Neck And White Tape Wrapped Around His Wrists And Knuckles. The Red Jacket/Vest Has A Picture Of A Tiger On The Back. His Black T-Shirt Reads "Chuck Norris Fears Me!"_

_**Personality: **Foul Mouthed, Arrogant, Greedy And Selfish Is What Describes Jason, He Has Learned That The Assassin Life Ain't For Kids And Thus Shuts EVERYBODY Out, Only In The Job For The Money, Kills And Women... A True Transformation From His Childhood Where He Was All Smiles & Joking Around, But Underneath His Tough, "Bad Boy" Exterior Lies A Heart Of Gold... Jason Lives By Three Strict, Assassin Rules..._

_1.) NEVER, EVER Kill A Woman, No Matter How Much Of A Bitch She Is._

_2.) Always Make The Death Quick And Painless, Pray For Their Soul Afterward._

_3.) Make Sure You Tell Your Name To The Person You Kill, They Have A Right To Know The Name Of Their Killer._

_Jason May Come Off As A Unpleasent Young Man, But Getting To Know Him Has Rewards... Jason DOES Have Friends Or More Like People Who Like Him But Jason Just Shuts Them Out._

_**Likes:**_ _Money, Sexy Women, Video Games, Horror Movies, Comic Books, Wrestling, Riding His Skateboard, His Dog "Issac", Winning Ranking Fights, Strong Opponents, His Friends And Becoming Stronger._

_**Dislikes: **People Commenting On His Height, Losing, France, Zombies, Chuck Norris, Meh... The List Goes On._

_**Hobbies: **Fighting Strong Opponents And Engineering His Weapons!_

_**Fears: **The Ocean (Doesn't Know How To Swim, Plus Is Afraid Of Drowing And MANY Other Things)_

_**Brief History: **WILL BE HEARD DURING STORY._

_**Rank: **666 (Very Embarssed By This)_

_**Notable Kills: **Numerous Yakuza Thugs, The Old Man Across His Street, A Hooker... Oh Right, NOTABLE! Nothing Yet!_

_**Attributes (1 To 5 Stars)**_

_Strength: 3_

_Speed: 5_

_Intelligence: 2_

_Stamina: 5_

_Skill: 2_

_**Overall Stats: **17 Overall_

_**Weapon Of Choice: **Beam Sansetsukon That Is Built By Slamming The Two Separate Pieces Together, Jason Is EXTREMELY Dangerous In Close Quarters Combat, The Blade Can Break Apart Into Three Separate Pieces And Launch Themselves At The Victim, The Weapon Is Quite Durable, Capable Of Taking A Punch From Travis At 1% Of His Power And Only Crack, A Chain Holds The Weapon Together, It Still Can Break Apart At Any Time, The Chain Is Used To Extend His Reach, The Weapon Is Ryumon-MK I..._

_**Theme Song: **"Headstrong" By Trapt_

_**Voice Actor: **Jonny Yong Bosch_

_**Splash Taunt (The Thing Bosses Have Before The Level): **"Fuck This, I'll Stomp Ya In Ten Seconds Flat!"_

* * *

**_ALRIGHT! I Think You Guys Got The General Idea, BUT! A Word Of Warning, This App Won't Be Up Long, Not Long At All, Once It's Gone, You'll Have To Make The App On Your Own._**


	2. Life & Death

_**Here's The First OFFICIAL Chapter, Remember Apps Ain't Gonna Be There Long! WWE-PG-HATER Ain't A Patient Man, LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!**_

* * *

A storm cloud has risen over Santa Destroy, very small rain is raining down of the Tourist named "City Of Assassins"... A fire is going on at a local dojo, multiple mutilated bodies are seen scattered about, blood is leaking into the streets as the crowd of gathered people are in shock and awe...

A man is standing among the rubble and fire of the dojo, at his feet are a man and a woman, presumably the parents of the young children, sitting in fear in front of the man...

"How sad, a noble assassin refuses to pass on his teachings to his student, this is dishonorable, so I must now end the lives of Yin and Yang Yagami..." Started the man.

The man was about 6'5 tall, had jet black shaggy hair and had a huge stitched scar running down his face, he wore a long regal blue robe that was tattered and black Arabian pants, he also wore a yellow sash and brown sandals, the man was also pale in skin color. He raises his weapon, a broadsword made of pure Ki energy.

_**"Que Dios se apiade de sus almas!" **_Screams the man as he brought the sword down.

_***CLANG!***_

The children open their eyes to see the broadsword had been stopped by some sort of spear held by a cloaked figure, he pushes the broadsword away and stands up.

The cloaked figure grabs his cloak and rips it off, revealing himself, he was a short boy who looked to be around five foot three tall, he was wearing a red jacket-like vest and that was all the children could see in the rain and fire.

The assassin glares at the boy who lets off a cocky smirk.

"Rank 666, "Nobody's Hero", Jason Krueger... Oh, hello, may I ask why your here?" Asked the assassin, gripping his broadsword tightly.

Jason pounds his chest with a grin, "My good man, UAA rules say that if I kill another ranked assassin ranked higher than me, I rise in the ranks, getting his former rank, and as you know, your ranked 100, making you my next victim!" Said Jason with a blood thirsty smile.

"Oh really? I'll take that as a challenge, I'm afraid your life ends tonight, I'm rank 100 of the UAA, Raymond Salvador!" Introduces the newly named Raymond.

Jason raises an eyebrow, "Salvador? That means "Savior" in spanish, correct?" Asks Jason.

"Your quite fluent in Spanish I see! I shall rise to the top of the UAA and lead this world into prosperity and order, only the people who I consider, kind and hard-working may live! Judging by the info collected on you, you are an arrogant and lazy slob who lives off his..." Raymond is cut off by Jason clashing his weapon into Raymond's, causing a clash!

"ENOUGH TALK!" Said Jason with a stoic look.

"Yes! Let's begin!" Answers Raymond.

Both men leap back and clash again, causing sparks to fly, Jason makes his weapon break apart as the pieces shoot at Raymond who dodges them and runs up to Jason... Salvador raises his knee and smashes it against Jason's rib cage... Salvador then grabs Jason's face and throws him into the fiery rubble of the dojo!

Raymond then stabs his broadsword into the floor.

_**"FISURA!"** _Exclaims Raymond as he suddenly lifts the sword from the ground in a rising way, sending a fissure at the rubble, the rubble explodes on contact as the two children scream in terror as the crowd runs away. fleeing for their lives.

Raymond, looking pleased, turns to the children and attempts Fisura again, but then a figure busts out from the burning rubble, IT'S JASON! His clothes are slightly burnt and he has a nasty cut on his leg and forehead, but he seems fine, he makes his weapon reassemble as he smashes the bottom of the weapon into Raymond's gut, he then grabs Raymond's head and nails a Headbutt!

Raymond staggers back as Jason goes for a Impalement kill, Raymond swerves to the side and strikes the sword down at Jason who uses his Ryumon to block the blow, the two assassin's struggle for control as they both try to push the other back!

Raymond then suddenly smiles and lifts a leg.

"YOU FOOL! Stop leaving yourself so open!" Yells Raymond as he boots Jason in the gut, full force, sending Jason flying into the nearby building, making a huge hole in the wall.

Raymond then runs at the injured Jason and lifts his sword into the air, Jason suddenly does a 360 spin and elbows Raymond away! Krueger jumps at Raymond and snatches the sword...

...Jason lands on his feet and twists around...

Raymond dodges a slash from his own sword! Raymond then points a finger at Jason...

_**"Encuadernación!" **_Muttered Salvador as six rods of light suddenly smash into the Jason, holding him in place as he drops the weapons in shock.

"DAMN IT!" Curses Jason as Raymond grabs his sword and grips it tightly.

Raymond spins it slightly before bringing it down on Jason, who using will power, grabs his weapon and rolls out the way, the spell still attached and limiting his agility...

Salvador rolls his eyes as Jason struggles to stand... Raymond lashes his sword again and slashes Jason up the arm, gaining a scream of pain from Jason!

"ACK! MY ARM! AHHHHGGHHHH!" Screams Jason in pain as he sinks to his knees.

Raymond smiles, knowing he has Jason reeling from the slash... Raymond takes a step back and impales his sword into the ground... He slaps both palms together as the ground shakes, rubble forms above Jason's head into a huge mound of rock and dirt...

_**"Roca del Juicio..." **_Muttered Raymond as the earth ball forms larger.

Jason sees a chance as the attack forms... He runs at Raymond, the binding spell still weighing his body down, Jason grabs Ryumon and runs at the chanting Raymond... He takes the bladed portion of Ryumon and stabs it into Raymond chest, barely missing the heart... His _**Roca del Juicio**_ fades to dust as Raymond looks at his wound in shock... Jason removes the blade and strikes again, this time, nailing the left thigh! The two wounds bleed profusely as Raymond groans in pain...

Krueger steps back and looks for a decapitation by swinging Ryumon at Raymond's neck...

...Raymond ducks the kill move and slams a palm into Jason's stomach and mutters _**"Relámpago!"**_

Lightning shoots from the palm, driving it's way right through Jason's stomach as the children cry in fright, Jason's eyes widen in surprise as his body collapses to the floor... The stomach wound is bleeding severely as Raymond looks at the downed teenager...

"You are truly amazing, young man, you arm is still attached, despite me slicing up it with _**Espada del**** Cielo**_... Then you somehow move despite my binding spell... And lastly, you break my ultimate spell plus being able to strike me... But all good things must come to an end... Your life ends tonight!" Proclaims Salvador.

Raymond raises his sword into the air, looking to impale Jason, when he feels something cold run through him, he looks down to see a barely standing Jason, with his weapon's blade in Raymond's stomach... Raymond was bleeding badly from it, but it stung...

"What was that ya just said? Something about my life ending? Well, I'll say this for your sake... You were the strongest, the oldest and... _**Most annoying assassin ever!"** _Yells Jason as he suddenly lifts the blade upward...

...Raymond screams in agony at last as the entire left side of his torson was nearly torn off! Salvador holds his torso in pain as he leaps backward... The binding spell had broken!

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE SNOT!" Exclaimed Raymond in anger as he swings his blade around in a crazy manner.

"UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! How dare you maim a man who is trying to save this damn planet!?" Screams Raymond in anger and pain.

Jason gets up, covering the bleeding wound with his hand, his hand was covered in blood plus his clothes were drenched, his blood and Raymond's blood.

"Ah, now we're even! I've got a fatal wound, you've got fatal wound, let's drop the spell mumbo jumbo and get right down to hacking each other to pieces!" Said Jason with a smile that scared the two children.

Both men run at the other and clash their weapons together as sparks fly, Jason takes the end of Ryumon and slams it into Raymond's face and nails a Dropkick! Jason then leaps at Raymond again but this time Raymond slashes Jason's shoulder, gaining a gasp of pain from Jason.

The two trade blows for 5 minutes until they break apart... Jason grabs the end of Ryumon and decides to be unique... He spins Ryumon like a Flail and throws it at Ryumon who catches it...

"BREAK APART!" Commands Jason as Ryumon does just that and impaled into Raymond's shoulders, gaining a scream. Jason smashes his fist into Salvador's jaw, breaking it and follows by grabbing Raymond's left arm and twisting it sharply to the side...

_***SNAP!***_

_**"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" **_Screams Raymond loudly as his arm had been broken by the young Jason. Krueger then boots Raymond to the floor and stomps his steel toed boot onto Raymond's stomach, breaking a few ribs and intensifying Raymond's wounds.

Jason grabs the broken bladed part of Ryumon and raises it into the air... "Good bye, Raymond Salvador!" Muttered Jason as he was ready to bring the blade down until a voice rang out.

A young black haired woman appeared and ran at Raymond, pushing Jason away slightly as she holds Raymond close... Jason was in shock as this before getting angry.

"P-Please... Don't kill him!" Cried the young woman as Jason's anger only boiled... How could she just come in here and interrupt this ranking battle?

"AGH! GODDAMNIT, ARE YOU BLIND!? There's no way, I'm gonna let that man roam around free, move or I'll cut ya down with him!" Yells Jason in rage.

"I-I'm... Not moving..." Muttered the woman with tears running down her face and onto the near dead Raymond.

"He's gone far beyond any level where you can help him, seriously, if you don't move, I'll kill you too!" Says Jason, praying she took the bluff.

"I will take full responsibility for his actions and this... This is something I've already decided!" Replied the woman as Jason's face softens.

Jason breaks apart his weapon and stores the two components into his belt, he lets out a long, tired sigh as blood runs down his face. This woman was way to persistent.

Jason begins to walk away towards the kids and kneels next to them... He loads one onto his shoulder and the other under his arm as they protest slightly.

"Kids, I'm taking you to the nearest orphanage, I'll be blunt, your parents are dead, end of story! But, your father wants you to keep livin' and not just kill over because of him, that's how I see it." Says Jason as the two children dry their tears and choose to walk beside Jason instead until Krueger hears footsteps. Sounded like high heels... He turns around...

...And saw a brown haired young woman in a suit, walk up to the unconscious body of Raymond and the woman. The woman had a gun in her hand. Jason turned away with a grim look on his face, a gunshot was heard as the woman screamed, followed by another gunshot, a lone tear runs down Jason's face as he walks away from the carnage with the now orphans, Yin and Yang.

The camera pans to the roof of a nearby motel a couple of minutes later after Jason drops the two orphans to an orphanage, Jason walks into his motel room as the camera shows the name of the motel...

_**"Nobody's Hero."**_

* * *

_**Not A Long Chapter, Just The Prologue, Remember The Reviews People! Your Free To Suggest Ideas And Everything... Read, Review, LEAVE A OC!**_

_**Here Are The Cast So Far...**_

_**Jason Krueger (Rank 666, My OC)**_

_**Red Murdock (Rank 640, KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's OC)**_

_**Hernan Ortiz (Rank 25, New Decade1994's OC)**_

_**Justin West (Rank 22, KingOfStories01's OC)**_

_**Jasmin Markson (Rank 302, Storm0Wolf's OC)**_

_**[Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER]**_


	3. Tear It Down!

_**HEY! I See I Obtained Some NEW! OC's! Love You All, Their All Accepted. Here's The Next**_** Chapter...**

"Yo!"-Normal Human Speech

_"Yo!"-Thought_

**"Yo!"-Announcer/Splash Taunt**

* * *

Heavy metal music is playing in an apartment room as Jason is relaxing on his bed, his room had hundreds of luchador masks on the walls, a king sized bed and a small table at the end, the table had a PS3 on it, the game that was currently paused was _WWE 13_...

The phone rings as Jason's dog, Spike barks, Spike was a black labrador with a spiked collar that had a tag made of gold... Jason groans and gets off his bed, he answers his iPhone...

"Hello? Jason Krueger here, may I ask who's calling and how the hell did you get my number?" Asks Jason rudely as a female voice replies.

"Oh, Jason, as dark as ever!" Said a cheerful voice on the other end of the line, Jason groans again, this time in annoyance.

The voice belonged to Christina Diamond, the vice-president of UAA's ranking matches, Jason had never seen her in person but people had described her as hot and sexy. To be honest, Jason hated the UAA and how they treated human lives, his reason? That's a whole different story.

"I just called to tell you that UAA is giving out weapons at headquarters! Beam Katanas and all! Wanna come with?" Asks Christina in a gentle tone.

Jason looks at Ryumon on his work table, it was shattered, completely unusable! He tried to fix the weapon, but it just sparked and exploded, Jason was also too stubborn to ask anybody else.

"Aw jeez... Fine, fine, fine! I'll come, only for a second 'cause I need a new weapon!" Says Jason as he hanged up just as Christina was about to talk.

"Crazy lady and her fucking company..." Muttered Jason as he pulled his red vest/jacket on and left the room.

* * *

_**(UAA Headquarters, 4:50 PM, Santa Destroy, California.)**_

Jason walks into the large building as the camera pans out to show the building, it was skyscraper high! Jason looks around to see agents with stalls set up, the prices weren't bad, but were JUST more than Jason had on him, he looks around a bit before deciding to leave, a voice greets him.

"Hey, Jason! Sup man?" Asks a voice, Jason whirls around to see a young man, he was wearing black steel toes boots, black jeans, a Red shirt with the japanese symbol for Intelligence colored in black, and a black trench coat... He had blood-red spiky hair with emerald-green eyes...

"Red? Bah, I knew this would happen!" Complains Jason. Red raises an eyebrow at him. They went around the market for a few hours, just talking slightly, telling each other their kills, Jason seemed distant as usual so Red speaks up as the sun goes down for a sunset.

"Are you still shutting everybody out? that's low man, get over it, so the assassin life ain't easy, c'mon man, your letting your life die because of-" Red is interrupted by Jason yelling.

"SHUT UP, RED!" Yells Jason, he spins around and looks Red dead in the eye. Red doesn't flinch under Jason's gaze.

"I'm telling you the truth, Krueger..." Spat Red with venom in his tone.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP!" Yells Jason again, in rage.

The two glare at each other until a girl with honey brown hair walks up to them, she was wearing a black suit and had a bright green tie underneath.

"Alright, you two, stop fighting and focus, I just got word from the UAA that BOTH of your rank defenses are in a few seconds when assassin rank 700 appears. Now, you don't have to work together, think of it as a triple threat! Plus, You can choose whether to murder each other!" Said the girl in a cheerful tone.

Jason looks at her with a cold glare, "Your sick, there are people here, we can't fight here! Besides, I don't have a weapon!" Complained Jason as he is suddenly thrown a Beam Katana from nowhere, he looks to the crowd and catches a glimpse of a man in a red hood that covered his face, the only other thing was glowing gold eyes.

Jason turns to the smirking girl, he frowns as she points to his new Beam Katana, it was weird, more like an over sized butcher knife. It had a hilt like any other sword only it was wrapped in a thick black rope that hanged off it, it didn't have a guard, just a blade... He activated it and a huge red blade appeared! It kinda looked like a Beam version of Cloud Strife's Buster Sword!

"Who are you?" Asks Jason suddenly to the girl, who gasps...

"JASON! Why I'm your good friend, Christina Diamonds!" Says the girl in a depressed tone that made Jason feel guilty.

"Urm... No, I've got a terrible memory, AH! Now I remember, heh, how could I forget Christina Diamonds!?" Says Jason, acting as the nice guy.

"Krueger, if your done hitting on the chick, we have a job to do!" Says Red as Christina blushes, Jason and Red turn to the entrance of the building as letters to a name spells behind them... A creepy distorted voice says the name.

_**"Shellshock..."**_

A drill sergeant like voice then speaks.

_**"Heh, Looks like I'll have to whip you into shape!"**_

Jason and Red wait for what seems like hours until the front door is sent flying at them, Jason grabs Christina and rolls out the way, Red had already cartwheels out the way.

A large, burly, muscular man appears, he was African-American and had black dreadlocks running down to his neck, he also wore a white vest and cargo baggy pants along with black combat boots. He had at least ten different dog tags around his neck, each with a different name. He carried a huge gun that was colored green/black... It looked like a hybrid between a Magnum, a Uzi and a Magnum.

The man points at the two boys and slashes his thumb across his throat, performing a cut throat taunt.

"Heh, what do we have here, THESE twerps are the rank 640 and rank 666 assassins and my opponents...? Are you fucking around with me?! Oh hell nah, Shellshock not gonna kill some puny runts!" Said the man, the "puny" comment had angered Jason.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' PUNY?! I HAVE A GROWING PROBLEM! I'M A LATE GROWER! DON'T... CALL... ME... PUNY!" Screams Jason in comedic anger.

Shellshock chuckles at this behavior. Red just rolls his eyes.

"Well, twerps, if your so ready, why don't we get started?" Asks Shellshock, loading his gun and lighting a cigarette.

Jason takes out his weapon and grips it tightly.

"I'm the Rank six hundred and sixty six assassin... "Nobody's Hero"... Jason Krueger!" Introduces Jason.

"I'm the six hundred and forty assassin... Red Murdock!" Introduces Red as normal.

Shellshock raises his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Asks Shellshock dumbly.

"HUH!? Well, introduce yourself, I do it because... A victim should always know the name of the person who killed him!" Explains Jason.

"Same here!" Confirms Red.

"Oh right, I'm the seven hundred assassin, SHELLSHOCK!" Announces Shellshock proudly.

Jason makes the first move, leaping at Shellshock at and trying to cut him in half only for Shellshock to Backhand him away, sending him flying into a nearby food table.

Red charges the big man, drawing his beam katana and activating it, he slashes at Shellshock who grabs Red's neck and headbutts him, he then swings him around by his head and throws him at Jason, knocking both boys down!

Shellshock then begins to shoot at the two, sending bullets at them, Jason goes left, Red goes right... Red looks to slash his legs while Jason tries to cut his head off... Shellshock suddenly vanishes at an amazing amount of speed.

"HUH!? Where'd he go?" Exclaims both boys in shock before the Shellshock reappears behind them, he puffs the smoke before opening fire, both boys dodge the bullets.

Krueger slides underneath Shellshock's legs and climbs his back, he clasps both hands on Shellshock's head and begins to choke him... Shellshock grabs Jason and twirls him 'round by the arm, Red takes advantage by slashing Shellshock's chest, making him release Jason and cutting him.

The rank 700 assassin howls in pain as Jason grabs his head and knees it! Jason then grabs Shellshock and lifts him up, high into the air before slamming him down with a Suplex! Jason then grabs his weapon and rams it, hilt first, deep into Shellshock's gut, getting a groan from Shellshock.

Shellshock gets up as Jason looks to slash him, Shellshock easily shoulder tackles him, sending him flying into the streets, into a parked car! Jason falls to the ground as Red jumps at him, smashing his knee into Shellshock's jaw! Red then stands on Shellshock's shoulders until the 10'4 man grabs him and piledrives him to the cold, hard concrete! Red holds his head in pain as Shellshock opens fire on Jason, who jumps behind the car for cover.

Shellshock continues to fire until Jason jumps from behind the car and at the drill sergeant. Shellshock shoots again, some bullets penetrate Jason's knees and upper arms, but Jason grits his teeth and continues to run... Shellshock tries to punch Jason who uses his weapon to take the blow.

_"DAMN! This guys's as strong as an Ox!" _Thought Jason, grinding his feet into the floor to stop himself from being sent flying. Jason falls to his knees, panting.

Red wakes up from La-La Land and punches Shellshock in the nuts, gaining a "Oooh!" from Jason and a "Oh my..." from Christina.

Shellshock screams like a little girl at this blow. Red then nails a Roundhouse Kick to the head. Shellshock rises to his knees as Red raises his weapon.

Shellshock takes the opportunity by Uppercuting Red with such force that Red is sent spiraling into a nearby statue of Christina...

"HEY! Watch it buster, that statue cost 100'000 grand!" Complains Christina as Shellshock shrugs.

Red recovers quickly and jumps down at Shellshock. Red slashes his Beam Katana up Shellshock's shoulder, deeply cutting Shellshock's shoulder, he flinched before he Palm Thrusts Red in the chest, sending him skidding back into a wall.

Jason charges at the man and ducks a punch, Shellshock panics and lifts his gun, he tries to shoot Jason in the head.

Jason lashes out a hand and grabs the gun...

_***CRUSH!***_

Shellshock is in awe, Jason had just crushed his gun with his bare hand... Jason then lifts his sword and... HACKS STRAIGHT THROUGH Shellshock's arm!

Shellshock screams in pain as his arm falls to the floor and rolls away, Shellshock falls to his knees, clutching the bleeding stump that once had a arm... Blood is squirting everywhere, including on Jason, he keeps an emotionless look as Shellshock grabs his collar with his good arm.

"Y-Your...Very... Very... Strong, y-young man... M-My dog tags! Are they damaged?" Asks Shellshock suddenly. Jason rips them from his neck and gives them to him to hold close.

"Hehehe... These d-dog tags... Belonged to my comrades! I-I can't..." Shellshock coughed up blood a bit.

"I can't wait to see them again! We'll all have a beer bash in hell!" Yells Shellshock, he closes his eyes and waits.

"I'm ready!" Said Shellshock with no fear. Jason gripped his sword tightly and raised it into the air...

"Rest in peace, Shellshock!" Says Jason with a frown.

He swings the blade at Shellshock's neck and cleaves straight through it, like a hot knife through butter.

The head flys through the air and lands at Jason's feet... "No, Shellshock, your not going to hell, your going to the place where all men like you and your comrades go and that's paradise." Said Jason softly as he deactivated his sword. Jason then walks away, hands in his pockets. Blood splatters on the screen to spell...

_**SHELLSHOCK... DEAD!**_

Jason is just exiting the building until Christina runs up to him and pats him on the back until she sees his look.

"Jason, you beat him! Don't tell me your not the least bit happy?" Asks Christina with a cold look.

"No. Shellshock was a human being, a family like all of us, blood like all of us, SOMEBODY who cared for him, he was a brave man, no... A great man who looked death in the face and laughed at it!" Proclaims Jason, clenching his fists.

"I want to become strong, very strong! Strong enough to tear down the UAA!" Says Jason, Christina laughs.

"Tear... Down... The UAA!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good laugh, Jason! Your only one man, no matter who strong you get, no matter how many men or women you kill, any time you challenge us, the result will be the same... You dead! So forget it Jason, forget your pointless dreams, or you'll end up like your father!" Laughed Christina as she left.

Jason just stands there, thinking about what Christina just said... Red comes out the building holding his ribs, he taps Jason's shoulder...

"Jason Krueger, don't even think about quitting on me, you made a promise to tear down that bullshit company and now a few words, are you gonna let them bring you down?" Asks Red with a casual look.

"NO! One way or another, the United Assassin Association is going down, COUNT ON IT!" Yells Jason as he walks away, leaving Red alone.

"If you can't do it, nobody can..." Muttered Red before leaving.

Little known to both, a young woman was watching them, especially Jason... From an alley, she had tri-colored hair that was gold, black and amethyst... She was around age 17 and looked very attractive. She was wearing a Black Blazer that was worn around her shoulders like a cape, a black t-shirt underneath that is pulled in towards a silver ring, black leather belts around her biceps with black leather pants that has a leather black belt that has several pouches on it, and has a belt buckle with the Assassin symbol, with a sword hanging from it, the sword was gold and had spikes sticking out. Her shoes are black leather shoes with little belts around them.

The woman smiles a bit, "Jason Krueger, "Nobody's Hero"... Huh? I wonder if your different from most men... Guess I'll find out soon enough!" Said the girl before walking into the shadows.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! I Got It Up! Jason (Plus Red) Versus The Rank 70 Asssassin, Shellshock Was A BRUTAL Battle, Jason's Emotions Are Out Of Whack And Red Took Quite A Few Hits... What's In For Our Heroes Next Chapter?**

***Everybody Stares* How The Fuck Would I Know!? I Haven't Thought That Far!**

**Anyway, Since That Was A Rank Defense From BOTH Jason & Red, No One's Rank Increases. BUT! Jason Got A New Weapon That Seems To Be A Good One.**

**I Liked Shellshock, I Thought He Was Cool, Shame He Had To Die, But His Role Ain't Finished Yet... Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Who Was The Girl? What Does She Want With Jason? Perhaps Romance Or Perhaps A BITTER Rivalry.**

**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**


	4. Hunting Memories Part 1

_**Hello, Everybody! WWE-PG-HATER Here With The Newest Chapter, Meh... Can't Be Bothered With Commantary Right Now.**_

* * *

_**(Santa Destroy, California 7:05 AM, Augest 29th, 2004)**_

_A younger Jason is seen lying in a large field of grass as the birds are singing, the sky is blue and everything was right in the world. Jason, age 11, is dressed in a Black t-shirt with Red trim around it, Army camo shorts and sandals. He had a bucket beside him, filled to the brim with water from the nearby stream._

_Jason was meant to just collect water and return home, but... He had a change of plans which involved taking a nap. His phone rings loudly as he groans... He picks up the phone, answering it._

_"Hello? Jason Krueger here!" Said Jason rudely. A rather, hyper voice answers, hurting his ears._

_"HI, BIG BROTHER! AUNTY MOLLY WANTS YOU TO HURRY UP AND BRING HOME WATER! ANYWAY, YOU PROMISED YOU'D PLAY WITH ME TODAY!" Yells the voice, Jason rolls his eyes in frustration, he had forgotten about that, he and Red had scheduled a video game marathon._

_"Urm... Alma? Could you do big brother a favor?" Asks Jason as nice as he could. The cute girl rolls her eyes on the other end of the phone._

_"Yes, my loving brother?" Asks Alma, waiting for his usual response._

_Jason took a deep breath and stood up, nursing his aching muscles. He grabs the bucket and begins to walk home._

_"Tell Aunty Molly to stuff it, heh, oh and can you prepare a glass of lemonade, I'm parched!" Laughed Jason as he walked home, drowning Alma in chores._

_Alma face faults on the other side of the line, shaking her head at her brother's antics, he always did this, riddle her with chores so that he could be left in peace, ugh, sometimes she wanted to strangle her older brother._

_"Yeah, yeah, bro... THEN can we watch UAA's next ranking battle?" Asked Alma in a sweet tone that made even Jason smile._

_"Sure." Confirmed Jason._

_"Love you big brother, you're the best brother any girl could ask for!" Said Alma, hanging up with a grin._

_"Love you too, baby sister..." Muttered Jason with a grin as he went the last mile to the church where he and his sister lived, it functioned as him and his sister's home. Nuns had taken them in when their parents died, He loved his sister with all his heart and would sell his soul to the devil just to see her smile, she was his whole world..._

_...Also the person who changed Jason's whole world... And not for the better._

* * *

**_(A Few Minutes Later.)_**

_Jason marches along as he begins to smell something in the air, smelt foul and off-putting, he followed the smell for a few minutes until he figured out what it was... Smoke._

_"Hang on, when there is smoke, there is fire!" Yelled Jason in fear as he dropped the bucket of water and ran to the church... What he saw, horrified him... His home was in flames..._

_The fire was burning hotly, not a trace of life when you looked at it from the outside... "Oh no, ALMA!" Yells Jason as he ran into the church..._

_He looked around in pure horror at the sight before him, several priests were dead, either mutilated or their bodies were bent at unnatural degrees, Aunt Molly was out cold and bleeding from the back of her head, the blood was making a small pool below her head... Jason wanders into the church and sees the body of a young girl on the floor._

_"ALMA!" Cried out Jason as he picks up Alma and cradles her tightly. "C-C'mon, are you alright?! wake up!"_

_A pained moan is his response, Alma was alive, but in pain._

_"Oh... Oh man, thank god..." Said Jason. "SHIT! What the hell is going on?! What happened here?!"_

_"Jason." Called out a voice, the voice sounded like it belonged to 20-year-old at least... Jason spins around and sees red... Krueger falls to his knees and drops Alma, wondering what just hit him._

_Jason crumples to the floor stomach first, one wound had blood pouring out his chest while one in his back, stained his clothes, from the looks of it, he had been struck two times, not one. What the hell just happened...? He only felt one strike!_

_Jason looks up with his blurry vision and sees a man walking into view, sheathing a katana, he was the attacker... The man was about 20-years old and had jet black short hair, multiple bangs covered his face. His looks could be described as Bishoun-like._

_The man wore a white vest and normal blue jeans along with black boots... He wore fingerless gloves... The man's prominent piece of clothing was long black trench coat that had white occult looking designs adorning it. His katana sheathed._

_"Hmmmmmm... What's wrong, Jason? Oh, it seems your hurt... Does it hurt, Jason, does it?" Questioned the man with no emotion whatsoever. No smirk, no glisten in his eyes. Nothing._

_Jason tries to push himself up, but falls back down with a thud... The man shakes his head in disappointment. "What a waste, what a waste... I suppose life isn't giving you a second look, huh Jason?" Asks the Man._

_"Santa Destroy lives by many legends, few people are to obsessed with money or power to care for this fascinating history... One legend tells me about some so-called hero who will save us all in a time of strife and violence, bullshit... The world's filled with corrupt people... Religious, money freaks... They're all the same in my eyes..." Mutters the Man as he circles Jason's body._

_"You and your little church is corrupt, it's nothing personal, just doing my job of cleaning up the world..." Said the Man, raising a hand at Jason and tossing him a Luger Pistol._

_"Bring the pistol to your head." Commands the Man. Jason's body is coated in green energy as his body doesn't listen to his commands... His body stands up and places the pistol to his head. Jason was sweating bullets, he was gonna die!_

_The man is about to command something when Alma mutters in pain, possibly waking up, attracting the Man's attention._

_"Your Sister? Hmm... Long black hair, age nine... Yes, by god, I think that I may have found the a child of prophecy..." Mutters the Man as he walked over to the injured Alma._

_The man walks over to Alma and kneels to her level, he had a fascinated look on his face, he traced a hand along Alma's black, long, silky hair before picking her up and draping her over his shoulder, Jason's eyes widen as the man starts to walk out the burning church's door with his sister._

_"WAIT! DAMN YOU, STOP!" Cried out Jason, he struggled against the spell, trying to break free and rescue his sister. The man turns around and stares at Jason with a blank look before muttering one command._

_"Fire." _

_Jason's finger pulls the trigger as the last thing Jason hears is Alma yelling out his name in fear._

* * *

**_(Santa Destroy, Present Day, 2:05 PM.)_**

Jason sits up from his bed, sweating in fear as he clutches a scar on the side of his head, the scar was shaped in a circle, no doubt from a bullet. Jason actually looked on the point of tears as he looks around his room.

"D-Damn it... Not that dream, again... Damn it, god... Why do you plague me with these memories...?!" Said Jason, his voice breaking. The only reason he's still alive is because while the man was looking at Alma, the spell weakened and when he commanded Jason to shoot himself, he very slightly tilted his head back, the bullet narrowly missing his brain, saving his life.

Krueger gets up from out of bed and looks around the room once more before burying his face in his hands... His phone rings as he drys his building up tears to answer it. His dog, Spike, whines softly, seeing his master so distressed.

"YEAH!?" Yells Jason, not meaning to snap like that, emotions taking over.

"Chill, man, it's me, Red, you're best friend?" Said Red, seriously over the phone. Both of the two men remain silent before Red breaks the silence.

"You had the dream again, didn't you...?" Said Red in barely a whisper.

A lone tear runs down Jason's face as he answers. Spike then rubs himself against Jason's leg to try and make him feel better to no avail.

"Yeah... I miss her so much, Red, it hurts." Mutters Jason.

"I know, Jason, I know. I'll leave you alone now, you look like you need some time alone with you're thoughts, see ya, man." Said Red, hanging up and leaving Jason in his thoughts.

From there, Jason goes back to bed and pulls the blanket over him, he fell asleep rather quickly, hoping he never has to relive that day again.

* * *

_**(The Next Day.)**_

On a boat just docking in the pier, a man steps out, he looked like he was in his fifties, he wore brown cargo pants, with all pockets full to the brim with ammunition, food, supplies, various toiletries and many other useful things. he has a well maintained camel colored cotton safari style shirt with several (again full to the bursting point) pockets and a plain white undershirt. His overshirt is rolled up to his elbows and buttoned up to his neck, he wore a simple brown beret on his head with dozens of small pins on it, each with a name, a date of death, and a number.

He looked at Santa Destroy from his boat and smiled a jolly smile, he takes out a photo and gives a long hard look at it, the photo had a picture of a boy who was rather short and has black hair with blond streaks.

"Oho, Santa Destroy, the concrete jungle that shall house my next hunt, I must say, the state of the town is not up to the standards of a gentlemen such as myself... But, according to the evidence I gained, many assassins live in this corpse of a city or reside near it." Says the man in a stereotypical Englishman accent.

The man steps off the boat with a smile as he keeps his eyes glued on the picture. "Jason Michael Krueger, you're skull will look nice, just above the fire-place..."

A name begin to materialize behind him as the voice of the ominous announcer is heard...

_**Lawrence Cromwell Willsfordshire III**_

_**"Time to end this little game, hope you had**** fun!"**_ Said the voice of the Englishman as his shadow appeared on the screen.

* * *

_**(Downtown, Santa Destroy.)**_

Jason is shown at the Burger Shack with his food on the table, however, he just wasn't eating, his memories still lingering on last night. He poked his burger with his milkshake straw and sighed.

"Damn memories... Kinda makes me wish I had amnesia..." Mutters Jason with a downcast look, on the table behind him, the girl from yesterday was sipping a milkshake, feeling sorry for Jason.

_"Poor guy, really wish I could help... But, sadly, life just doesn't work like that... As much as it pains me to even think a thought like this... Jason, enjoy you're life, you can hate me, please resist to you're heart's content but no matter what you do... I will have to kill you." _Thought the girl.

A name begins to materialize outside the shop as the announcer is heard, yet again.

_**Emily Robin Fudo**_

_**"I can't let boys have all the fun, now can I?"** _Asks the voice of the girl as her shadow appeared on the screen.

After the announcer was done speaking, Jason got up from his seat and left the Burger Shack with a frown. "Damn gods, whoever's the god of memories, stop plaguing me before I kill myself, get sent to hell, kick the Devil's ass, climb all the way to heaven and kick YOUR ass!" Said Jason in slightly comedic fashion.

As Jason was ranting Will III had positioned himself on top of the Burger Shack, hiding behind the sign and loading his Sniper, he kisses one bullet and loads the gun. Will III then aims carefully, making sure to point at Jason's head, he was looking to kill this boy, here and now. Rank lower or not, he had heard of the boy's talent and it was scary. He had to be dealt with. _"Okay, prey, just stand there and let me put a bullet to your brain." _Thought Will III as he pulled the trigger...

...The bullet flies at Jason as the world slows down with dramatic music playing... Until a record scratch is heard as Jason bends over and picks up a penny, the bullet COMPLETELY missing, Will III sweat drops at this.

"Huh, a penny. Maybe my luck will start changing." Mused Jason. Will falls over anime-style at this miss.

Krueger's watch beeps, with a groan, he taps a button, answering the call. "HHHHHEEEEEYYYYY JJJJJAAAASSSSSOOOOONNNNN!" Rang out the voice of the ever happy Christina Diamonds, seemingly forgetting Jason's threat of tearing down the UAA.

"Urgh... Could you get any louder...?" Questioned Jason, on the other side of the line, Christina takes and deep breath and screams very loudly, making nearly everybody in the area stare at Jason who was attempting to cover his watch in embarrassment. "Okay, okay! I believe you, you're a very loud little girl!" Scolds Jason, Christina only smirks at the end of the line, she LOVED flirting with Jason, likely her favorite pastime.

"Aww, doesn't Jason want me to be a screamer?" Said Christina in a suggestive tone. Jason's face goes a mad red at this, on the building, Will was chuckling with a slight nose bleed. He would admit, this was good entertainment.

"W-W-W-WHAAAATTTTT!? N-NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'M A DECENT MAN!" Protests Jason who's face was crimson at this point.

"I wouldn't say so... Or at least you won't be in the hopefully near future, I just called to tell you that you have a ranked battle on the horizon... If I'm right, the number 499 assassin should be in Santa Destroy by now, he goes by the name of Lawrence Cromwell Willsfordshire III, an Englishman who loves to go on a hunt and judging by this request, he wishes to defend his rank against "Nobody's Hero", meaning you." Explains Christina.

"Huh, Lawrence, urm... Something, something... He sounds like a tool..." Said Jason bluntly with a chuckle, Will was fuming on the rooftop, god, this Krueger boy was a rude one!

Christina's tone then becomes one of concern as she speaks softly. "Jason... Try not to die, okay?"

Jason smiles on the other side, bitch or not, Christina was still a friend, he loved seeing this caring side of her. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll take down this tool..." Starts Jason.

"...And then take me out for dinner, big boy?" Interrupted Christina, going back to her old self. Jason falls over anime-style as his face turns red. "Urm... Gah... But I... Ok... No... Um... Christina... Me... Can't... I can..." Stammered Jason.

"Hahaha, oh god, I'll catch you later, Jason!" Said Christina as she hung up. Jason looked around the arena to see many people giving him awkward stares. Jason instantly goes back to his old self in rage.

"WHAT YA'LL STARIN' AT!?" Roared Jason as they all ran off. Will III on the building smirks, this was going to be a fine hunt!

The screen fades to black as Will III smokes a pipe with a chuckle.

* * *

_**PHEW! FINALLY GOT THIS BAD BOY DONE! More of a filler chapter, but it proved useful. Second Part should come out soon, UWE and Nobody's Hero are my main focuses.**_

_**On a side note, if your OC ever dies, you may submit another to come in their place, nobody's getting left behind on my watch. I also may have to bump up the rating on this thing.**_

_**I'll see you later, PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**_


End file.
